Nightmare Child
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Touya can babysit? Who would have thought it! What happens when he is terriozed by his own niece? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Please Oni-chan please please please

Nightmare child

By MoshiMoshiQueen

What happens when Touya baby-sits S+S's child and Yuki is not there to help. Let me tell you what Eriol said," My cute descendant and readers of this fic you well never guess how it ends just remember the title of the fic."

"Don't call me your cute descendant!! Yelled you know who.

"Ok my cute descendant now on with the fic."

"Stop calling me that!!" 

I don't own ccs. 

I hope you like it

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

"Please Oni-chan please please please. Sakura said putting on her puppy dig face.

"Ok this time I will for you but not for the brat."

"He is my husband and don't call him a brat."

"Now I will leave Ying Fa with you and I will come back in a week, you have all of the stuff that you need."

"Thank you so much Oni-chan."

"Yeah yeah now get going before I change my mind."

"Ying Fa come here I have to go." Said Syaoran

"I don't wait you to go daddy," she screamed

"Ying Fa come on your uncle is going to watch you and we will be back in a week." Sakura told her sweet daughter.

I want to go with you Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Ying Fa screamed.

"Listen Ying Fa do me a favor." Syaoran whispered something in her ear.

"Ok I will do that for you daddy."

"Now go say good-bye to your mom."

"Good bye mommy come back soon bye bye daddy I will do what you said."

After they left

"So Ying Fa what do you want to do?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa I want my mommy and daddy!!"

"Ying Fa stop crying they will come back."

"I want them to come back now."

She ran into the kitchen and throw flour at Touya and then was drawling on the wall then played in mud and got it all over the house and then she throw her food all over.

~God I wish Yuki was here he could help me well she is a sleep now so I can go clean up and then take a nap my self. ~

Touya cleaned up the house as good as possible and then went to bed

Ying Fa got up and made a huge mess all over the house and glued Touya to a chair and tied him up with rope.

Touya woke up not being able to move he looked around and saw Ying Fa in his face.

Hi uncle Touya now we get to play."

"Ying Fa get me out of this chair."

"No I am in charge now so I make the rules now lets play tea party." She put a hat on Touya and gagged him so he could not talk.

"Ohh what is that Touya you really like my daddy and you will never call him a gaki or brat again." "Do know that Kero said the same thing the other day?" "Ohh you want to ask him." "Ok here he is she held up Kero who was tied up and gagged as well." "Kero you know Touya, ohh you want some thing to eat ok I will go down stairs and get some so you two stay right there."

Kero got the gag off his mouth and so did Touya

"I never thought that sweet girl could do something like this."

"Touya you don't know Ying Fa very well do you if I talk to her dad wrong she ties me up and does things to me like once she used her magic and turned me in to a girl Kero I was pink and every thing it was sooooo scary and then one time she tied me up and put cakes right in front of me but no matter how much I tried I could not get it!!" "It was the worst thing that ever happened to me ever in my life!!!"

"How do we stop her?"

"There is only one way to get Syaoran to say to Ying Fa to stop and be nice."

"That's all."

"Yep but it is harder than you think it took me a lot of time to get that brat I mean Syaoran to say it to her."

"And never say the word brat in front of Ying Fa."

"Kero did I just hear the word brat you were not talking about my daddy were you." Said Ying Fa.

"No no no Ying Fa I would never say that word about your dad never."

"That is what I thought now lets get to playing."

"Lero come out," yelled Ying Fa.

"No not Lero please not her I will do any thing you want Ying Fa but please not her."

"Kero I can make you do any thing I want any way so Lero is coming."

Then a green looking Kero came out

"Hello Kero again nice to see you."

"No no get away from me get away."

"Kero who is she?" Touya asked.

"She is a monster a monster an evil girly looking kero she is my worst nightmare!!"

"Kero do you want some thing to eat she holds up a cake and swings it back and forth back and forth."

"Give it to me Lero I can't reach it."

Then Lero throw it out the window

"Noooo I can't believe you just did that."

"Lero and I are going outside so stay here and don't be bad bye bye."

"We have to call Syaoran to get her to stop this now."

"I know Kero but how do we do that if you did not notice we are tied up."

"I have been tied up tons of times by Lero and Ying Fa so I know how to get the phone, watch." The phone came floating up and the phone buttons were being pushed and then. 

"Hello who is this?"

"It is Kero."

"Kero what are you calling me for?"

"Help your daughter tied me up again."

"Kero I told you not to call me a brat any more and she would leave you alone."

"I did not call you a brat Lero made me say the word brat and now she has me looked up in Sakura's old room with Touya right by me and she is outside using her magic to make what ever she wants."

"So Touya you are tied up to I bet you will never call me brat or gaki again."

"Would you just tell your demon child to let us go."

"No way you think I am going to just tell her that easy you will both have to suffer first."

"You are making me really mad kid."

"Poor Touya all locked up by a 4 year old and a girly Kero

Now Sakura wants to talk to you so don't say any thing about you being tied up or I will not tell Ying Fa to stop ok bye."

"Hi Oni-chan I hope Ying Fa is not being too much of a hand full."

"No she is being an angel." 'a devil more like it'

"She what, that is a surprise."

"Why is it a surprise?" 

"Ummm you don't want to know I am just glad she did not blow any thing I mean I am glad she is doing really good just to tell you don't say any thing bad about Syaoran she just hates that."

"Ummm don't worry I will not ohh my god Kero she is making a huge mud castle in my house I am mean she is fine umm I have to go Sakura umm Ahhhhh bye bye Ying Fa stop and untie me now!!"

Click…

"Syaoran are you sure Ying Fa is not causing any trouble?"

"Sakura she would not cause any trouble she never has yet." 

"I know but last time Eriol-kun said she was a devil."

"Our Ying Fa a devil never she has always be a really good girl."

"Syaoran you told Ying Fa to get back at my brother didn't you?"

"Sakura why would I do that?"

"Because you hate him and you did the same thing to Eriol-kun."

"I would never tell Ying Fa to do that."

"Syaoran you call Touya and tell Ying Fa to be nice."

"Ok I will."

Ring ring ring

"Touya get the phone." 

"No you Kero."

"Can't you see I am locked up in this mud jail?" said Touya.

"Well Lero has me baked in this cake and I can't get out."

Ring ring

Ring ring… help us… Lero stop now…. Ying Fa get me out of here…

What well happen? Well Ying Fa and Lero torture Touya and Kero for the whole week? Well Syaoran call and stop Ying Fa? Where is Yuki? And what does Lero have baking in the oven? Find out in the next chapter.

Ok how did you like it? Please R+R and I don't own Sakura and the others but I do own Lero and Ying Fa I made them up. So should keep writing?


	2. The nightmare child goes home!! says Tou...

Hey all this is the second chapter of Nightmare Child I hope you all like it Amber Normal Amber 3 1771 2001-10-26T23:20:00Z 2001-10-26T23:21:00Z 8 1605 9152 76 18 11239 9.2720 

Hey all this is the second chapter of Nightmare Child I hope you all like it!!!! Please R+R!!

Ok I don't own CCS but I do own Lero I made her up!

Nightmare Child

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking" 

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

What well happen? Well Ying Fa and Lero torture Touya and Kero for the whole week? Well Syaoran call and stop Ying Fa? And what does Lero have baking in the oven? Find out in this chapter of Nightmare child.

"Lero get me out of here now!!" Yelled Kero

"No way this is just to much fun!!"

"Ying Fa don't you think we could come out now?" asked Touya.

"No way because you made fun of my daddy."

"We would never do that Ying Fa." Said Kero

"Oh yes you would."

"Come on and let me out."

"Nope."

Hours later

Ying Fa and Lero were on the cough sleeping

"Ok I think we can try to get out." Said Touya.

"We came use magic or she well wake up I have tried it before." Said Kero

"Ok well one we could stay here for three days until the brat and my sister come back or we could try to get out."

"Don't say the word brat you dummy she will wake up and torture us."

"Ok now if I could just get that knife over there and cut us out."

"Did you get it?" 

"Ya I got it now this mud stuff is pretty hard I can't get out." Said Touya.

"Ok we will need some water to melt it down." Said Kero.

"Where I am support to get water?"

Then they both looked up and saw a glass of water on the table

"How are we support to reach that?" Asked Touya

"Well first get me out of the pan Lero cooked me into a cake." Said Kero.

Touya sweat drop

"Ok try to hop over here so I can cut you out."

"Ok." Kero hopped to the mud cage

Touya cut Kero out and Kero went and got the water

He put the water on the mud cage and it started to melt down 

"Ok it is soft enough for me to cut through."

They took the knife and cut through the cage and finally got out

"Oh my god look at this house Kero we have to clean it up." Said Touya.

"That well take for ever." 

"Well do you want to see Yuki mad?"

"No he is scary that way."

"Ok then clean up."

They worked for a long time cleaning up

Then Touya turned around and saw Kero tied up

"Kero what happened?"

Touya took the tape off of him

"Behind you!" yelled Kero

But it was to late

"Uncle Touya what are you doing out of you house?"

She put up her finger and he was floating in the air 

"And when I was sleeping I heard the word brat did I not?"

"No Ying Fa we would never say that word." Said Kero

"Well I heard it and Lero did to."

Lero flew up bad Kero

"I did not do it he did."

Kero pointed at Touya

"Thanks a lot you stuffed animal."

"Hmm stuffed animal I have an idea." Said Ying Fa.

"Oh I know what you are thinking." Said Lero.

"Ready?" they pointed at Touya and Kero and then they turned into dolls

"Lets play now." Said Ying Fa.

"Ohh Touya I just love you." said Ying Fa putting her Nakuru doll hugging him

~Ohh no thought Touya~

Lero was throwing Kero around

~I am getting sick~

Then the phone rang

"Hello."

"Hey my Ying Fa."

"Ohh hi daddy I miss you." 

"Me too how is Touya and Kero-chan?"

"Ohh they are fine." She looked evilly at them

"Your mother thinks that you are doing something to them

"Me never."

"That is what I said but she just wants to talk to them."

"Ok

She called Lero over

"Ready Lero."

"Yep."

"Hi Oni-chan how are you?"

"I am fine and you." Said Lero who voice sounded like Touya's 

"Great I am glad that you are ok?"

"Of course I am me and Kero are having a great time."

Ying Fa laughed 

"See we are having a great time well here is Ying Fa." Lero handed the phone to Ying Fa.

"Well dear we have to go be have."

"Ok mommy bye." 

She hung up the phone and looked at Touya and Kero and them laughed

"Hahahaha you are stuck with Lero and me the rest of the week!!"

~Ohh no~

~Ohh no not another day with Lero~

Back to S+S

"See they are fine." Said Syaoran. 

"I know but still maybe we should go back."

"Come on sakura we have been planning this for along time remember so lets try to have a good time."

"Ok let's go to the hot tub and I will put on my new bathing suit." 

"I can't wait."

Back to Touya's house

The dolls (Touya and Kero)

Were looked but in the doll house

"Kero how do we get out of here?" asked Touya.

"How am I supposed to know I have never been here."

"Well she tortures you more than me so you should know."

"Well maybe we have to say the password that is what she usually does is put a password on and we have to guess it to get out."

"Ok what would she make as a password."

"Well when she locked me in that mud cage before the password was Kero cakes hates sugar."

"She called you cakes."

"Yeah it was bad, Lero made up that one and another one was Kero and Lero get married and the list goes on. There are clues in the house. All we have to do it find the clues to figure out the password."

"This is funny they will never get the pass word." said Ying Fa watching them in the house

"Ok here is a picture of Syaoran and Sakura getting married and Tomoyo-chan in the back shouting something and here is a picture of Syaoran and Sakura as babies and here is Sakura's father and here is Syaoran's mother. Those our the clues."

"Well what could it be?" asked Touya.

"I have no clue maybe it has to do with weddings. Nope it does not."

"How can you tell?" asked Touya.

"Well the picture will light up if you get the words right." Said Kero

"Ohh ok well Ying Fa does not call Syaoran and Sakura by their names so it would be." Said Touya.

"Mommy and Daddy." said Kero. The pictures or Sakura's father light up and so did the picture of Syaoran's mother.

"Yes we got to right," said Kero

"Ok this picture has something to do with babies." the picture lit up

"Ok one more the picture has nothing to do with weddings." 

"Maybe it has something to do with cake." Said Kero

"Nope that is not it."

"Man, Lero they almost got it." Said Ying Fa 

"Don't worry they well not get the last one, mistress."

"I hope your right but if they do it will be funny to see them say it together good thing Aunt Tomoyo-chan gave us this video camera."

 "Kero-chan stop thinking of food at a time like this we have to get out of here!" yelled Touya.

"Well I am hungry." Whined Kero.

"Ok maybe it has to do with Tomoyo-chan because she is in the back."

"Well maybe it is what she is yelling?" Asked Kero.

They looked at each other and said "Kawaii."

The picture lit up

"Yes now we have to say it together." Said Kero.

They said together "Mommy and Daddy were Kawaii babies."

They doll house went away and Touya and Kero we back to normal

"Yea they go it that was fun," said Ying Fa

"And we got it all on tape!!!" yelled Ying Fa

"Yes we are out of that house!" said Kero who was flying to the kitchen but Lero stopped him

"My dear Kero we are not done yet."

Kero froze he could not move any more 

Touya tried to run but he could not move either

"Uncle Touya you are not going anywhere you just can't leave me here all alone." Ying Fa put on an I am so innocent face

 Then she clapped her hands and a stage popped out of nowhere

And Touya and Kero were dressing in ballet clothing

"Ohh no not this anything but this please!" Kero yelled

"What Kero what are they going to do?"

"They are going to make us dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes dance." Kero said with a scared face on.

Then all of the sudden Touya and Kero we dancing like ballerinas

Lero and Ying Fa were laughing so hard and they were taping it too!

After a few hours the play was done and it was nighttime

Ying Fa turned Touya and Kero into puppets so they could not go anywhere and she and Lero went to sleep

"You know you could never tell she was a monster when she is sleeping." Said Touya looking at Ying Fa.

"Ya I know she really loves her daddy." Said Kero

"And to think we were just beat up by a three year old." Said Touya.

Hey she is on powerful three year old

Yeah but I mean she is still a little kid

"Yeah she well does any thing for her daddy but she is a lot like her mother as well." Said Kero. 

"Yeah she looks just like her but sure doesn't act like her."

They looked at Ying Fa who was hugging a teddy bear and sucking her thumb "Daddy I want you to come home." she said

"She really misses him a lot huh," asked Touya

"Yeah she does when we are Tomoyo's she sleep talks about how she misses him. But when they come to pick her up she has the biggest smile on her face and goes and jumps into his arms." Kero said looking at Ying Fa

"She loves to go to Her Aunt and Uncles house but she misses her dad." Said Kero.

"Well she is a daddy's girl." Said Touya.

"Yep she is." said Kero

"We only have a few more hours with her. Her parents are coming here soon."

"I don't think we can last any longer they are monsters"

"They are a nightmare." Said Kero.

They fell asleep finally

"Are you ready Lero?"

"Yep."

"Then lets do our thing."

They cleaned up the house and put Touya and Kero in bed

The next morning Touya and Kero woke up and went down stair wondering what happened

They saw Sakura and Syaoran in the front room

"Hey what you guys doing here?" asked Touya

"We are sorry we came three days early but Syaoran here missed Ying Fa." Said Sakura.

They looked at Ying Fa who was sleeping in Syaoran's arms

"What do you mean threes day early the whole week is over." Said Kero

"No it is not we went to the place and Ying Fa and called saying she was having a good time and you and Kero were playing tea party with her and Lero" said Sakura.

"A tea party?" asked Touya looking confessed.

"Yeah we talked you both and Kero and Lero were fighting and you asked how is the gaki remember." Said Syaoran. 

"Did I hear the word brat," Ying Fa asked

"No one was calling your Daddy a brat sweetie we were just talking to your uncle." Said Sakura. 

"Uncle is fun we played tag and tea party and we had lots of fun. Can we come here next time we are in Japan mommy?"

"Sure sweetie."

"But what happened to the mud cage and you turned us into dolls and then puppets and then…" said Touya.

"Daddy I think Uncle Touya had a nightmare." Said Ying Fa

"Oni-chan are sure you are ok?" she felt his head

"Well no fever."

"No I had the same dream," said Kero

"And Lero turned me into a cake." Said Kero.

"Kero do you ever stop dreaming about food you are going to turn into a cake one day." said Sakura

"Well we really have to go now Ying Fa is getting really sleepy." Said Syaoran looking at his daughter. 

They walked out the door

Touya and Kero looked at each other

"Was that a nightmare?" Asked Touya

"Well if it was than Ying Fa was the nightmare child." Said Kero

"Yeah I think she was."

"Good-bye uncle Touya I hope I get to see you again come on Kero we are going to the hotel and Mommy says we get to have ice cream since I was well behaved."

"Yes lets go bye Touya-kun," yelled Kero flying out the door

"Good bye Uncle Touya and remember never call my daddy a brat." said Ying Fa

She ran to the limo "bye bye"

Touya closed the door still confused and then he saw a card on the table

It was had a picture of Lero and Kero fighting and Ying Fa and Touya playing tea party

It said once you read this the card will disappear

He opened it and it had a picture of a mud house, a dollhouse, a picture of Touya and Kero as puppets, a picture of Sakura and Syaoran's wedding and a Picture of Ying Fa with Lero on her should it said 

_Dear Uncle Touya,_

_I love you very much and I am sure that we had a lot of fun together I can't wait to see you again!  Uncle Eriol would say she is cute when sleeping but beware of the nightmare child when you wake up. _

_From Ying Fa and Lero_

_PS never call my dad a brat._

_Love you niece,_

_Ying Fa_

The card disappeared

"I am sure we well have a great time when you come and visit because I will be ready for you." Said Touya looking at the picture on the wall of Sakura's Wedding, which was by a picture of Ying Fa and Lero smiling.

Hey all I hope you loved it!!!! I love the ending don't you!! Well I told you to remember the title of the story Nightmare child!! I just loved the card she sent Touya!!! It was a great fic I think I had a great time writing it!! Please R+R!!! And I do take flames!!!

From MoshiMoshiQueen 

From MoshiMoshiQueen 


End file.
